


Glow

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pining, for the three that taught me, gay pining, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: Pining while gay is hard





	Glow

Milk chocolate and coffee caramels and warm fires and soft laughter.

Hikes with birds and forever tall trees and tree sap amber and helping smiles.

Deep water with flitting fish and waving seaweed and sunlight on splashing waves and shy gazes.

Beauty I wish was completely mine.

One I hold next to me, them half ignorant to my wish but half there.

One far away, discovered after being lost.

One taken and blinded and too busy for chances.

Certainly a shyness long before unlocked for words to spill to them without running too fast away.

One glows for me and small thoughts create smiles and daydreams so possible to live.

One new to me once again, shocking and bloomed to make wishes that will never see the blazing sun.

One always there, always seen and glanced away from, a secret years held tightly and never let go to slither and lie and hide again.

Oh, eyes.

Oh, bodies.

Oh, bright laughter and shining smiles.

Do you have secrets I wish were mine to keep?

Or does my desperate mind deceive again, forcing me back to pain I cause myself out of mistakes?

You, warm one, so close.

You, calm one, so much to learn again.

You, dark and mysterious one, such to reveal or hide.

I shall hide my mind a while longer until I burst out to you.

May time be on my side.

Until my mouth does open, glow and keep me chasing. 

 


End file.
